Orgueil mais surtout préjugés
by Tisiphone-Edge
Summary: Petit one shot sans prétention écrit sur un coup de tête. Ou le début des aventures de Mamori dans le monde du foot américain. Essentiellement basé sur l'épisode 4, alternant à la fois les points de vue de Mamori et Hiruma.


Orgueil mais surtout préjugés.

Mamori leva les yeux devant la porte, puis pour en revenir sur le petit papier qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts. Oui, c'est ça, c'était bien la salle 221, sa nouvelle salle de classe. Elle posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte lorsqu'elle sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche. Elle venait de recevoir un message de Sena.

« Bonne chance grande sœur Mamori pour ton premier jour au lycée. »

Une expression de pure tendresse envahi la jeune lycéenne. Sena, son petit protégé, était tellement attentionné. Et ce petit message d'encouragement lui donna une force nouvelle. Elle tourna la poignée et entra dans la salle.

$…$

Hiruma observa sans réel intérêt la première personne qui venait de se présenter. Une jeune fille à l'allure frêle et qui semblait dégouliner de gentillesse. La voix très douce, presque maniérée et de cheveux roux soyeux.

« Tss… »

$…$

Mamori se présenta d'une voix parfaitement calme et maitrisée. Etre la première à se présenter ne lui faisait pas peur. Après tout elle se devait de rester forte. Sa présentation finit et les applaudissements terminés, elle tira sa chaise pour se rasseoir lorsqu'un bruit attira son attention.

Elle se tourna vers le fond de la classe, d'où semblait provenir le soupir de mécontentement. Et c'est là qu'elle l'aperçut, le garnement à la coiffure décoloré. Il était tranquillement adossé à sa chaise, une bulle de chewing-gum lui barrant la bouche et visiblement occuper à astiquer…un fusil.

Mamori cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour voir si elle ne rêvait pas. Ce lycéen se baladait avec une arme à la main et le professeur ne semblait pas s'en formaliser. D'ailleurs personne ne semblait vraiment s'en préoccuper…

Mamori s'assit sur sa chaise et essaya d'assimiler l'information. Mais qu'est-ce que fichaient l'administration et surtout le conseil de discipline de cette école ! Laisser un lycéen armé dans l'établissement ! Mamori se sentit révoltée. Et la délinquance alors ? Ils n'allaient tout de même pas laisser l'école aux mais de jeunes délinquants tel que ce blond aux cheveux en pique…

Et si Sena venait à intégrer cette école ? Une vision de Sena martyrisé par des voyous lui traversa l'esprit et lui glaça le sang. Non hors de question que Sena intègre une école diligentée par des truands. A cet instant, Mamori prit une résolution : rejoindre le conseil de discipline de cette école.

$…$

Cela faisait trois semaines que Mamori avait intégrer la première année du lycée. Et elle avait pu constater que le délinquant au fusil, Hiruma Yoichi, n'était pas vraiment une brute mais plutôt un maitre-chanteur. Alors quand bien même elle n'approuvait pas son comportement, elle le laissait tranquille. Parce qu'au bout de trois semaines, elle avait pu remarquer que le chantage qu'exerçait Hiruma sur les élèves, les rendaient plus disciplinés.

Et puis, comme elle ne le voyait pas souvent, cela l'arrangeait. Hiruma n'assistait que rarement aux cours, semblant toujours être occupé ailleurs.

Et un beau jour, elle apprit ce qu'il l'occupait autant : le football américain. Hiruma Yoichi était le recruteur du club de football américain de l'équipe de Deimon, club soit dit en passant très peu populaire. Mais néanmoins, Hiruma-kun semblait réellement s'investir dans cette activité, alors elle décida de ne pas prendre de sanction pour ses absences.

$…$

Hiruma observait, le regard vitreux, la rouquine, membre du conseil de discipline, résoudre une équation sur le tableau. Cette saleté d'Anezaki. Visage d'ange, gentillesse à l'état pure. Mais qui pourtant pouvait sortir ses griffes si besoin ait.

Il n'avait absolument rien trouvé de compromettant sur elle : excellente élève (sauf peut-être en dessin) pas de petit-ami caché que sa mère désapprouverait pas de fréquentation douteuse ou de passé honteux…Non cette fille était blanc comme neige.

Hiruma laissa éclater une bulle de chewing-gum et se laissa porter par sa réflexion pendant que la rouquine rejoignait sa chaise. Cette fille était membre du conseil de discipline. S'il ne trouvait rien sur quoi la faire chanter, elle pourrait bien user de ses droits pour dissoudre son club.

Il avait bien essayé de l'énerver pour qu'elle balance quelque chose de compromettant ou briser son image d'ange réincarné. Mais elle lui répondait toujours avec la plus grande politesse et s'énervait rarement. Sourire angélique, sourire hypocrite à toutes épreuves…

Même si jusque-là, elle n'avait rien fait pour et semblait d'accord pour lui ficher la paix. Mais même si son club ne semblait pas visée par tête d'ange, le fait de ne rien trouver de compromettant sur elle l'agaçait. Même si elle n'avait rien fait pour l'instant, les faits étaient là : elle avait un pouvoir sur lui...

C'est la deuxième personne qu'il n'arrive pas à faire chanter. Même Kurita, cet espèce d'ours en peluche, avait ses faiblesses. Mais cette fille…

$…$

Mamori observa la grille d'entrée de son école. Sena ne devrait plus tarder maintenant. Lorsqu'elle aperçut son petit frère de cœur, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire tendrement. Sena éveillait toujours en elle un devoir de protection. Il était si petit et si frêle. Elle ne voulait pas que les autres garçons l'embêtent.

Elle fit de grand geste à Sena pour signaler sa présence et l'invita à venir la rejoindre. Il sembla hésiter alors elle le tira vers le tableau des résultats.

« Sena, tu es reçu, c'est formidable !

- Hein, c'est vrai ?

- C'est génial ! On va pouvoir faire à nouveau la route ensemble, comme en primaire !

- C'est vrai grande sœur Mamori, ajouta le brun avec un léger sourire.

- Bon attend-moi ici, je vais aller te chercher des prospectus de l'école. »

Elle le planta et se dirigea vers un des stands. Mamori n'arrivait pas à contenir sa joie : Sena avait réussi à intégrer Deimon ! Elle attrapa un des feuillets et se dépêcha d'aller le rejoindre.

$…$

« Tiens où est Sena se demanda-t-elle ? » Se demanda-t-elle en revenant sur les lieux.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle le vit assis sur un banc en pleine conversation avec…Hiruma ! Mamori se précipita vers son protégé et se mit devant lui pour le défendre. Jamais elle ne laisserait ce sale démon poser ne serait-ce qu'un seul doigt sur Sena.

« Hiruma-kun, je t'interdit de toucher à Sena ! »

Ils se défièrent du regard quelque instant avant que le démon ne change d'avis et ne se trouve un autre pigeon.

$…$

Sena était un garçon tellement faible. Elle se devait de le protéger de tous ces rapaces qui lui voudraient du mal. Et en particulier ce diable d'Hiruma !

Elle se retourna vers Sena, vérifia s'il n'était pas blessé et lui arrangea la cravate.

« Tout ira bien Sena, lui assura-t-elle d'une voix maternelle. Je suis là maintenant. »

Sena baissa, comme à son habitude, les yeux avant d'acquiescer.

$…$

« Tu sais Sena, il faut que envisages de te faire des amis tout seul maintenant que tu es au lycée. Oh et tu dois aussi penser aux activités…Mais oui c'est ça ! Le meilleur moyen pour toit de te faire des amis serait surement de rejoindre un club ! »

Mamori se sentit très enthousiaste. Pour sûre si Sena rejoignait un club, il se ferait rapidement des amis. Elle se retourna pour voir ce qu'en pensait son ami d'enfance.

Lui ne se semblait pas très convaincu. La tête baissé, il était encore plongé dans ses pensées. Alors elle se mit derrière lui et le poussa un grand coup.

« Allez Sena, je suis sûre que tu y arriveras ! »

$…$

« Hein ? Le club de foot américain ? Ce n'est pas là bas que Hiruma traine toujours ?

- Eh oui, soupira Sena en se grattant l'arrière crâne. Kurita est une personne tellement gentille. Bien que je ne pas vraiment dire la même chose d'Hiruma…

- Tu en es bien sûr Sena ? Le Foot Américain est un sport très dangereux et tu es tellement frêle, chétif, fragile ! Enonça avec verve Mamori, totalement ignorante de l'impact que pouvait avoir ses mots sur le chétif en question.

- Ne t'en fais pas, grande sœur Mamori, je ne jouerai pas. Je serais seulement secrétaire. »

Et là-dessus Sena se remit à rêvasser. Mamori le considéra lentement. Et si Hiruma en profitait pour le réduire à l'esclavage ?

« Ecoute Sena, si jamais tu as des problèmes avec Hiruma, appelle-moi. Je fais partie du conseil de discipline, ne l'oublie pas.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Mamori. Après tout je ne jouerai pas… »

$…$

Mamori n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. En temps normal elle aurait adoré faire du shopping avec des copines, passer du bon temps à discuter de tout et n'importe quoi. Mais là elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter…

Selon le message de Sena, le tournoi de foot américain commençait aujourd'hui.

Elle ne s'était jamais intéresser au foot américain. L'idée ne lui avait même jamais effleuré l'esprit. Mais c'était un sport réputé dangereux et violent.

« Sena… »

Et s'il se retrouvait blessé ? Et si ce monde de macho faisait du mal à Sena ?

Mamori se leva d'un bond et se décida. Elle consulta sa montre, s'excusa auprès de ses amis et couru en direction du stade de l'école.

« Pitié faites que j'arrive à temps. »

$…$

Et c'est là qu'elle le vit ! Eyeshield 21… Ce tout petit bonhomme qui avait pourtant réussit à passer, surpasser des hommes beaucoup plus imposants que lui. En le regardant évoluer sur cet immense terrain mais avec une telle rapidité, Mamori sentit son cœur battre à une vitesse hallucinante. Comme si c'était elle qui se trouvait sur ce terrain, à courir comme une dérater.

« Alors c'est donc ça le foot américain ! » Dit-elle, un doux sentiment d'exaltation lui enveloppant le corps.

Mamori se sentait euphorique, comme si des ailes venaient de lui pousser. Comme quoi avec un peu de volonté, tout était possible.

« Ils ont réussit, _il_ a réussi ! »

_Eyeshield21…_

Si Sena prenait un peu exemple sur ce joueur…

« Tiens où est Sena ? Demanda-t-elle en le cherchant du regard.

- Oh Hiruma l'a mis à l'écart parce qu'il a fait une grosse bourde.

- Quoi comment ça à l'écart ? S'époumona Mamori. »

Elle se dirigea vers les buissons qu'Ishimaru lui indiqua, une boule coincée dans la gorge. Si jamais il était arrivé du mal à Sena, elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Alors lorsqu'elle le vit parterre, couvert de poussières elle se précipita vers lui et le prit dans ses bras. Elle colla sa tête contre sa poitrine et se mit à s'excuser.

« Je suis désolée Sena, je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser entrer dans ce club. C'était bien trop dangereux pour toi. »

Elle le savait pourtant, mais elle n'avait pas agit. Elle regrettait. Mais c'était trop tard. Sena avait été blessé… elle avait faillit à son devoir. Elle était sa grande sœur et elle devait le protéger. Au lieu de ça, elle avait essayé de le forcer à intégrer un club et résultat, elle le retrouvait couverte de poussière et martyrisé.

« Quoi qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ! S'exclama une voix désagréable. »

Mamori sentit un profond sentiment de colère l'envahir. Comment osait-il se pointer et faire mine de ne rien comprendre après avoir brutalisé Sena. Elle se releva d'un geste ferme, sans plus tenir compte des paroles de Sena.

« Hiruma ! Cria-t-elle. »

Le démon s'arrêta mais ne se retourna pas.

« Ca suffit ! Depuis un an tu ignores les remarques du conseil de discipline et je ne te parle même pas de ton comportement. On a préféré laisser tomber, mais aujourd'hui…

- Aujourd'hui quoi ? répliqua sèchement Hiruma.

- Aujourd'hui je ne tolère plus ton attitude ! Repris farouchement la demoiselle.

- Et alors, ricana Hiruma. Qu'est-ce que tu compte faire ?

- Je n'ai pas encore décidée, avoua Mamori tout en observant le démon qui était de dos.

- En tant que membre du conseil du conseil de discipline, tu compte suspendre notre club ? Proposa insidieusement Hiruma. »

Etait-ce une provocation ? Mamori ne saurait ne dire. Mais elle avait pris conscience d'une chose aujourd'hui. Le foot américain était la passion de Hiruma Yoichi. Et depuis aujourd'hui, elle ne pouvait que le comprendre. C'était un sport exaltant, puissant et presque libérateur.

« Non je ne ferais pas ça, murmura Mamori les yeux dans le vague. Votre club est en plein tournoi. Cela vous disqualifierait. Je trouverai autre chose… »

Puis elle reprit d'une voix franche et farouche.

« Par contre vous ne toucherez plus à Sena. Il quitte le club dès aujourd'hui ! »

Sans attendre la réaction des autres joueurs, elle se retourna et attrapa la main de Sena pour l'emmener loin du démon.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je vais te trouver un autre club et il sera mille fois mieux ! Reprit-t-elle avec son enthousiasme légendaire. Je serais toujours à tes côtés, quoiqu'il arrive… »

Elle repensa aux moments qu'elle avait passés avec Sena. Aux quand il se faisait brutaliser, aux quand il pleurait dans son coin parce que tout le monde le rejetait.

« Moi jamais je ne t'abandonnerais, Sena, pensa-t-elle. »

Elle tira la main de Sena et fut surprise de sentir une résistance.

« Sena ? S'étonna-t-elle en se retournant brusquement.

- Grande sœur Mamori, commença timidement Sena, je voudrais…je voudrais persévérer…

- Voyons si tu restes plus longtemps, ils te briseront, répliqua Mamori.

- Ca ira, je suis un homme maintenant… rit tristement Sena. »

Mamori l'encaissa assez mal. Sena avait préféré Hiruma à elle. C'est ce qu'elle avait ressenti sur le coup. Mais elle remit vite de l'ordre dans ses idées. Le plus important était de veiller sur Sena. C'était sa mission première.

$…$

Assis négligemment sur le banc du train, les yeux fermés, Hiruma réfléchissait. Il pouvait sentir le regard fusillant d'Anezaki mais tâcha de ne pas en tenir compte. Il avait une tout autre préoccupation.

« On est les champions, on est les champions, chantonnait joyeusement ce gros lard de Kurita. Première victoire des Devils bats ! Je sens que cette année on va aller loin, tant qu'on ne tombe pas sur l'équipe des Ojou White Knight !

- L'équipe des Oujou White Knight ? Demanda le larbin.

- C'est ça, confirma Kurita. Hiruma, qui sont nos prochains adversaires ?

- L'équipe des Ojou White Knight, répondit-il»

$…$

En observant la réaction de Kurita, Mamori se sentit piquée dans sa curiosité. Pourquoi une telle affliction à la simple évocation de cette équipe ? Etaient-ils si fort que ça ? Plus que Eyeshield 21 ?

A peine ressassait-elle ces pensées que l'équipe entière se jeta sur le démon pour le questionner sur Eyeshield.

« Dis Hiruma tu peux nous dire qui est Eyeshield ?

- Hiruma présente le à notre club d'athlétisme ! S'exclama Ishimaru.

- Ahh qui peut-il être… Répondit mesquinement Hiruma. »

Alors cet Eyeshield est un joueur mystère ? Même pour sa propre équipe ? Mamori en fut quelque peu surprise. Mais ce qui l'étonna davantage c'est…

« Au foot américain, même si on encaisse 99 points, il suffit d'en marquer 100, et la victoire est assurée, c'est simple ! »

Hiruma bine appuyé sur ses jambes écartées et se mit à enseigner à ses équipiers.

« Au foot américain, c'est l'attaque qui compte ! Le reste n'a pas d'importance. Il ya une équipe qui bloque et qui ouvre la voie, ensuite nous aurons nos 100 points avec Eyeshield 21 ! »

Mamori sentit sa colère retomber. Hiruma Yoichi semblait tellement passionné, tellement enthousiaste. Les yeux verts pétillants, un sourire certes toujours aussi démoniaque mais avec un soupçon de… Une nuance de…

En tout cas, tellement différents du garnement qui affichait toujours un air ennuyé en classe…

Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle va lui confier Sena. Pendant qu'elle avait observé Hiruma, elle avait pris sa résolution.

$…$

« Sena ! Cria-t-elle après son ami qui se dirigeait vers son local de foot américain.

- Grande sœur Mamori, tu es là ? Demanda le jeune homme en sortant sa tête du carnet qu'il tenait.

- Oui ! J'ai décidé que tant que tu feras parti de ce club, je serais là ! Je n'ai pas envie qu'ils te maltraitent. »

Sena afficha un air surpris, voire choqué à sa nouvelle, mais tant pis ! Elle resterait auprès de Sena. Toujours !

Elle ouvrit la porte du local et ouvrit grands les yeux devant le spectacle affligeant du local désordonné. Et encore c'était un gros euphémisme.

« Oh la la. Mais si tu restes là dedans tu vas tomber malade ! S'offusqua Mamori devant la crasse qui s'empilait. »

Sena se mit à rire nerveusement.

« Très bien, sourit-elle d'un air déterminé. Je vais nettoyer tout ça !

- Oh euh attend, laisse-moi t'aider dans ces-cas là ! Se précipita Sena.»

Ranger, dépoussiérer, astiquer, faire briller, re-ranger pour re-dépoussiérer et re-astiquer. Un dernier coup de chiffon et ce sera parfait, se dit Mamori. La porte du local s'ouvrit sur Kurita, les bras chargés de pâtisserie et Mamori les vit : des choux à la crème !

Kurita était un ange. Sena avait bien raison. Elle s'installa tranquillement sur la table en compagnie de Sena et Kurita et se mit à engloutir les fameux choux. Après l'effort, le réconfort ! Elle comprenait de plus en plus pourquoi Sena tenait à rester dans ce club.

Mais évidemment, ô grand évidemment, ce moment si parfait ne pouvait pas durer. Puisqu'un démon aussi diabolique que sournois fit son apparition, tout en balançant les bonnes pâtisseries parterre d'un geste sec.

« Hiruma, s'offusqua Mamori. On a nettoyé de fond en comble ce local ! Tu aurais au moins pu attendre qu'on ait débarrassé ! »

Et comme s'il venait de noter sa présence, Hiruma s'adressa à elle comme on s'adresse à un squatteur.

« Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici ? Répliqua Hiruma d'un ton sec. Tu n'es pas du club. Tu n'es pas invité.

- Eh bien je..., hésitai Mamori.

- Si tu n'as rien à faire ici, alors dégage, poursuivit Hiruma comme si cela coulait de source. »

Ce qui eut le mérite de lui faire retrouver ses esprits, néanmoins.

« Eh bien, non je ne « dégage pas ». Je protège Sena. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit maltraité.

- Tu le protège, hein ? Lui demanda-t-il sournoisement avant d'ajouter un « fais comme tu veux ».

- Je fais surtout ce qui est le mieux pour Sena. Répliqua Mamori. »

Elle n'aimait pas être prise pour une greluche capricieuse. Mais comme Hiruma ne sembla plus s'occuper d'elle, elle retourna à ses préoccupations, c'est-à-dire ranger le bordel qu'Hiruma venait de mettre.

Pendant qu'elle débarrassait les assiettes, elle entendit Sena douter d'Eyeshield 21 à propos d'une stratégie visant uniquement à lui passer le ballon.

« Tu sais tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter, le rassura-t-elle. Ce type, ce Eyeshield n'aura pas peur.

-Tu en aie certaine ? Demanda nerveusement Sena.

- Je le revois encore se dresser devant l'ennemi de tout son corps, tout fragile, tout frêle, répondit Mamori, les yeux dans le vague et tout pétillant. Tu devrais prendre exemple sur lui, Sena. »

Elle entendit Sena rire brusquement tandis qu'elle s'éloignait.

$…$

« Je pense qu'il faudrait lui dire maintenant, murmura Sena à l'oreille de Kurita. »

Hiruma se posta derrière les deux compères et sortit sa mitraillette.

« Impossible ! Elle nous sortirait un « Non ne fais pas ça, c'est trop dangereux » et nous ferais tout un chantage, répondit-il en imitant grossièrement la voix de Mamori. »

Le nabot et le gros baissèrent piteusement la tête, semblant se ranger à son avis. Et Hiruma reprit calmement sa place, sans plus se préoccuper de la furie qui venait le faire chier à propos d'un « pourquoi il venait de pointer une arme sur Sena.»

« Quelle chieuse ! » pensa-t-il nonchalamment.

Il passa ses bras derrière sa nuque et balança ses pieds sur la table, les yeux fixé sur Kurita.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on doit seulement courir ? Pourquoi pas faire des passes ? Questionna le lineman. Même s'il reste seulement 10 yards au troisième down ?

- Personne ne saurait rattraper la balle, grogna-t-il. »

Ses balles étaient toujours lancées avec précision et aucun il n'avait trouvé aucun joueur jusqu'ici pouvant réceptionner ses tirs.

- Euh, troisième down ? Intervint le larbin.

- A chaque série, l'équipe qui attaque se voit attribuer quatre phases de jeu pour attaquer, commença la chieuse de service. S'ils peuvent avancer de 10 yards pendant ces quatre phases de jeu, ils ont quatre chance de plus pour attaquer à nouveau. Le troisième down correspond à la quatrième chance pour attaquer.

- Grande sœur Mamori… murmura le nabot.

- Incroyable ! S'extasia le gros porc.

- Hier j'ai lu un livre qui expliquait les règles et j'ai tout mémorisé, justifia-t-elle, les joues rouges de plaisirs. »

Hiruma ne put s'empêcher de ricaner. « Tout mémorisé ? En une soirée ? »

La jeune fille lui fit face, le regard assez furieux. Hiruma ne se l'expliquait pas mais il adorait la mettre en boule, cette fille « parfaite. ». Un de ses jours il trouverait le moyen de la mettre à ses bottes…

« Tss…Nous aurions beaucoup de temps gagné si tout cela pouvait être appris en une nuit ! Se moqua ouvertement le démon.

- J'ai tout mémorisé, affirma la jeune fille, les poings sur les hanches.

- Oh ? Eh bien, alors s'il y a quelque chose dont tu ne peux pas te souvenir, que se passera-t-il ? »

Hiruma voulait la provoquer. Titiller cette fille qui se croyait si forte qu'elle affirmait avoir retenu les règles d'un sport aussi complexe que le foot américain. Et comme prévu, la jeune rousse ne sembla pas en démordre et fronça les sourcils d'un air mauvais.

« Il n'y a rien dont je ne me souvienne pas ! Réaffirma-t-elle avec verve.»

Hiruma se laissa aller à un sourire diabolique. Il venait de trouver un moyen de se débarrasser de ce boulet.

« Très bien ! Questions avancées…je t'en poserais trois. »

Il put lire de la surprise sur son visage d'ange. Elle ne semblait pas s'attendre à ça. Il se posta devant elle, pour lui signifier sa supériorité.

« Si tu réponds de travers à une seule de ces questions, tu ne t'opposeras plus jamais à moi ! C'est entendu ? »

La jeune femme eut un mouvement de recul avant de reprendre de sa contenance et lui faire face.

« Très bien ! Cependant si je réponds à toutes tes questions, tu devras me promettre de ne plus embêter Sena ! Marchanda la jeune fille au tablier.

Yeux dans les yeux, vert dans le bleu, ils avaient conclu un pacte. Ou plutôt elle venait de mordre à l'hameçon, ricana intérieurement Hiruma.

Il chargea sa mitraillette et se posa sur le dossier d'une chaise.

- Première question : combien y-a-t-il de mètre dans dix yard ?

- Facile, répondit Mamori avec un sourire assuré. Un peu près 9 mètres.

- Non ce n'est pas suffisant, hurla-t-il en se penchant vers elle. Donne-moi la distance exacte !

- Il n'y a rien de tel dans les règles du football américain, protesta vivement se nouvelle victime.

- Réponds-moi ! Exigea le démon. »

Devant le mutisme de la bouffeuse de choux à la crème, Hiruma eut un sourire machiavélique. Il allait enfin pouvoir la faire esclave…

- 9.1140183 mètres, lâcha-t-elle finalement. »

Hiruma crut voir rouge et tira une balle au plafond sous l'effet de la colère.

- Nomme tous les cas pour lesquels l'attaquent et la défense s'inversent !

- Premièrement lorsque tu n'avances pas de 10 yards lors de la quatrième phase d'attaque, deuxièmement lorsque tu réceptionne un tir, troisièmement lorsque tu tires entre les buts…énuméra avec énergie la jeune femme, un balai entre les mains. »

Et chaque bonne réponse de la chieuse, Hiruma sentit ses veines exploser une à une et l'envie de descendre cette fille aux allures de sainte le démangea fortement. Il laissa échapper plusieurs munitions, signe que rien n'allait plus.

« Alors la dernière question ? Défia la fille aux billes bleues à la place des yeux. »

Hiruma se calma net et se tourna vers les deux autres. Il savait que cela ne le mènerait à rien alors…

« Gros porc, minus, c'est l'heure de l'entrainement lourd !

- Eh mais tu triches, s'écria la jeune femme derrière lui. »

$…$

Pendant qu'Anezaki Mamori soulevait ses 20 kilogrammes, Hiruma l'observa et ne put s'empêcher de se dire que c'était du mot gâchis que de ne pas pouvoir exploiter cette fille. Avec sa mémoire et son assiduité, il aurait pu en tiré quelque chose de bon.

Mais bon voilà, cette fille était soûlante et tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était protéger le nabot, qui n'avait pas besoin d'être protégé à son sens. Juste d'être libéré de cette cruche…

En fin de soirée, le larbin semblait complètement déprimé par sa prestation, il faut se l'avouer, pitoyable, en salle de musculation. Alors en voyant cette fichue Anezaki réconforter le larbin dans sa misère, Hiruma sentit de l'énervement pointer.

Il était vraiment temps de faire quelque chose. Cette fille lui posait vraiment des bâtons dans les roues. Il sortit son carnet du démon et composa le numéro d'un de ses esclaves du conseil de discipline. D'ailleurs tous les membres du conseil de discipline étaient sous son joug. Tous sauf cette emmerdeuse d'Anezaki.

« Anezaki Mamori du conseil de discipline est demandée de toute urgence. Je répète, ceci est une urgence !

- Hein mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? La réunion du conseil de discipline est pourtant pour demain ? Excuse-moi Sena, je dois te laisser. »

Elle se tourna ensuite furieusement contre lui et le menaça.

« Ne t'avises pas de brutaliser Sena en mon absence.

- Tu devrais te dépêcher non ? J'ai cru comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'une… « urgence », réplique-t-il vicieusement. »

Et dès qu'elle fut loin de son champ de vision, Hiruma se pencha vers Sena.

« Ca y est ! L'enquiquineuse est partie. Le véritable entrainement va pouvoir commencer ! »

$…$

En refermant derrière la porte du comité de discipline, Mamori se sentit perplexe. Fujiyama lui avait pourtant parlé d'une urgence… Elle avait beaucoup de respect pour cette personne. Calme en toute circonstance, une tasse de thé fumante à la main. Une personne somme toute tout à fait respectable.

Alors pourquoi tant de mystère ?

Mamori décida de ne plus en tenir davantage compte et se précipita vers le stade. Elle devait se dépêcher de rejoindre Sena.

Amis en voyant son petit protégé gisant sur le terrain, complètement épuisé et à la limite de l'inconscience, Mamori sentit son cœur se serrer et une peur l'étreindre.

« Sena ! Sena qu'est-ce que tu as ! »

Elle se précipita vers les joueurs et se posta devant Hiruma.

« Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu le maltraite ? Reprocha-t-elle durement au capitaine d'équipe.

Elle s'accroupit ensuite devant son petit frère de cœur et cria son nom pour le faire revenir à lui.

« Y'a plus de doute, ce club n'est vraiment pas fait pour toi. Ca suffit. Maintenant il faut arrêter. »

Ella entoura affectueusement la main que Sena lui tendit et la serra tendrement.

« Ma petite Mamori. Je sais que dans les situations difficiles, tu as toujours été là : à la maternelle, à l'école primaire… Et puis un jour, sans que tu me guide, sans ta main… J'ai quitté le nid. »

$…$

Hiruma observa la scène qui se jouait devant ses yeux et réalisa quelque chose. Si il fut un temps où Sena a eu besoin d'Anezaki, vraiment besoin d'elle, désormais c'était bel et bien l'inverse qui était d'actualité.

Elle ne vivait que pour lui. Anezaki ne vivait que pour Sena. Pour le protéger. Surprotéger...Il prit conscience de ça en la voyant complètement paumée, les larmes aux yeux, voir Sena se relever seul.

Elle n'était pas prête à l'abandonner. Et lui, Hiruma Yoichi, était entrain de lui arracher sa raison de vivre. En voulant faire grandir ce fichu minus, c'était Anezaki qui allait finir détruite. Parce que oui, protéger le nabot, c'était quelque chose qui s'était inscrit en elle.

Hiruma ne l'aimait pas. Mais bizarrement, il ne voulait pas non plus la meurtrir aussi profondément. Parce que malgré l'aversion qu'il lui portait, cette fille était compétente. Elle pourrait même lui être utile…

Hiruma sentit une idée jaillir de son esprit et de précipita vers le « secrétaire ».

« Ah, mon petit Sena, commença-t-il mielleusement. Il est vrai que je ne t'ai pas ménagé. Après tout tu as du cumulé les doubles rôles de secrétaire et manager. Si seulement on avait un autre manager… »

Hiruma sourit en voyant qu'il venait d'interpeller l'attention de Mamori.

« Hiruma ! Est-ce que le manager doit obligatoirement être un homme ? Est-ce qu'une fille peut faire l'affaire ?

- Oh pas besoin d'un homme. Juste d'une personne qui connaisse les règles du foot américain… glissa vicieusement Hiruma.

- Alors je m'inscris au club ! Je serais la manager de l'équipe ! »

…Gagné. Hiruma ne savait pas pourquoi mais il sentait que garder un œil sur cette manager lui serait forcément profitable. Et puis au final cela lui faisait toujours.

« Plus de main d'œuvre ! Yaha ! »


End file.
